Never Forget What I Lost
by gimmeachancetofly
Summary: Tunny, Will, and Johnny mull over what they gained and what they lost when their paths drifted away from each other. Now complete!
1. Tunny

**Tunny**

_Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are._

Tunny woke up from another nightmare. It had been years since the war, and the visions he had in his dreams were still clear as ever. The explosions, the gunshots, the deaths. He was still deeply scarred. His nightmare had been the same as always, that moment he had lost his leg. He could still feel that sharp pain racing through the limb that was no longer there.

People had lost so much from war: husbands, wives, children, parents, friends, and their own lives. Tunny had been lucky, only losing one limb, and gaining something worth so much more. His Extraordinary Girl.

She was extraordinary. There was no other way to describe her. She made him feel whole. Not even getting his leg back would make him feel any better than he did when he was with her. She just cared so much about everything.

Tunny looked over to the empty side of the bed next to him. Confused, he limped downstairs to find her sitting by the window, staring at the dreary, rainy night sky.

"Hey," she said, noticing him in the doorway.

He didn't say anything, just sat down on beside her. He couldn't get down on one knee anymore, but this would have to do. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Flipping it open to reveal a diamond ring he asked, "Marry me?"

She nodded her head, tears of joy falling from her eyes. He knew, as he kissed her, that even if he lost _everything_, he'd be okay, as long as she was there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, but I think that all three of these are going to be. Also, even though he lost his leg, I don't think Tunny lost as much as the other two, because he got his Extraordinary Girl, so this one wasn't as angsty or sad as the other two will be. I hope you liked it, it's my first AI fic! REVIEW!**

**Next chapter-Will!  
><strong>


	2. Will

**Will**

_Like my father's come to pass, seven years has gone so fast._

Will stared at the picture in his hand. It was a picture of him holding his baby girl in his arms for the first time. The nurse in the hospital had taken the picture, telling him that the look of adoration, awe, and, most importantly, love, was something you couldn't find anywhere else.

It was true. He loved his little girl more than anything else in the world. But she was gone now.

Today was her seventh birthday. It had been so long since that day that Heather left, taking the most important thing in his world away from him. And then when Johnny and Tunny came home, and he got to hold his baby girl once more, and show off her beauty to his best friends.

That had been the last time he had seen her. In person, at least.

Heather mailed a picture from time to time, but it wasn't the same.

Like he did every birthday, he wrote to her, hoping one day she would receive the letters and know that she had a dad that loved her.

_Dear Hope,_

_Seven years old. Wow. You're practically a woman. I wish I could be there to watch you grow in to the beautiful woman I know you will be, just like your mother. Do you remember me, Hope? Probably not, you weren't even a year old when you and your mother and stepfather left. I remember you. You would cry all the time because you just wanted to have someone holding you. And I'm sorry for not holding you and loving you with all my heart, like I should have. Maybe if I wasn't such an idiot, you would still be here with me. I hope you know that you're on my mind every minute of every day._

_I love you, Hope._

_Love,_

_Daddy._

He wiped away a single tear making its way down his cheek. Then an idea came to him. He grabbed the other letters that he had written over the years and stuffed them in an envelope, along with the letter he had just written.

_Heather, _he wrote on another piece of paper, planning to stuff that in the envelope as well, _You're probably going to be pissed at me for this, but I want our daughter to know who I am, even if it's just through these letters. You two will always be in my heart. Please don't keep these from her. -Will_

Will added this note to the others, and sealed the envelope. On it, he addressed it to Hope Esper. He was so happy Heather had given her his last name.

Though he was still sad about never really raising his daughter, he had a small feeling of hope inside of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So new chapter yayy! only one more left now! Thanks so much to my one reviewer, jessy died today! You rock, and I love your pen name!**

**Final chapter will be Johnny!  
><strong>


	3. Johnny

**Johnny**

_As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends._

Whatsername.

Whatsername.

Whatsername?

_Whatsername?_

What was her name?

Johnny wracked his brains again. August had ended, and it was time for the September ritual: lying on his mattress and feeling like an absolute piece of shit.

Because he _was_ an absolute piece of shit.

He didn't regret his time with her. No, in fact, he had the time of his life. She was...perfect for him. They were perfect for each other. Until Jimmy had to come along and screw everything up. No, it wasn't even Jimmy's fault. Because _Jimmy wasn't real. _What Johnny _really _regretted was not listening to her when she tried to get him to quit.

_"Do you know what's worth fighting for, when it's not worth dying for?"_

Those were the words she had said to him. If only he had listened, maybe she would be in his arms right now.

But he hadn't. He hadn't listened, because he was a fucking idiot. He didn't even deserve her. Who was he kidding? He wasn't the Jesus of Suburbia...why did he even go to the city? He should have just stayed at the 7-11 that day. But then he remembers all the times they had together. When they went to clubs and parties and shows. The clubs were full of stupid kids who were sneaking in, the parties were lame, and the bands all sucked. But he was with her, so none of that mattered.

He grabbed his guitar and started playing an oh-so-familiar tune.

_"Words get trapped in my mind. I'm sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do..._

_So tell me when it's time to say 'I love you',"_

God, he was suck a fucking idiot! Why did he choose a figment of his own imagination over _her_?

He remembered what she told him when she had talked about why she came to the city. She had been locked up in a world that had been planned out for her. They were so alike. So perfect.

Johnny laughed darkly. _Perfect._ If they were perfect then he wouldn't be sitting her alone sulking and wallowing in self pity.

Fuck him. Fuck Jimmy. Fuck the world.

It wasn't until a few hours later when it hit him. He shot up in bed and muttered,

"Rebecca."

Her name was Rebecca.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! My first AI story is complete! *happy dance* THANK YOU SO MUCH TO St. JimmysRebel , iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12, Lizsername, and an anonymous reviewer who is awesome nonetheless! I apologize for all you major St. Jimmy and/or Saint Jesus fans. I am one of you but I do prefer Johnny with Whatsername (named in this after Rebecca Naomi Jones of course!). Sorry to you and most importantly to Jimmy *ninjahugs Jimmy* I LOOOVE YOUUU!**

**Also, both the anonymous reviewer and Lizsername mentioned that I should continue a developing plot on Will searching for his daughter. If anyone else would be interested in that, please let me know, because I already have a bajillion ideas in my head!**

**Can't you hear the little button down below these words crying "click me! click me! leave a review! click me!" XD  
><strong>


End file.
